


to look at something is to fill your whole life with it

by fatbottomedpearl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, art student kara, no powers, nude model lena, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatbottomedpearl/pseuds/fatbottomedpearl
Summary: "...she finally looks up in time to watch the dark-haired woman getting the belt of her robe undone, a sliver of pale skin peeking between the lapels once loosened. Kara’s heart beats a little faster when Lena catches her eyes again, shrugging the robe off her shoulders and leaving her completely naked."or the the four times Kara draws the model and the one time she doesn't. also, the art student au no one asked for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 57
Kudos: 322





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> title is from ocean vuong:
> 
> “In a world myriad as ours, the gaze is a singular act:  
> to look at something is to fill your whole life with it,  
> if only briefly.”
> 
> also, i can’t draw, so i hope i do art students justice.

“Thanks for taking this class with me, Kara.” Alex says as she and Kara take a seat near the back of the class. There are easels set up in front of them, blank paper pads propped up on them.

When Alex first asked her to take this class, Kara didn’t mind. She honestly was thinking about minoring in art studies anyway. This class would help her decide, plus be an easy filler course for the time being. “I needed an elective anyway, and you said yourself that this class would be an easy A.”

“Mr. Jones, my college advisor, told me to take an art elective. He thought it would be the easiest, and I could finish my degree by May.” Alex watches as Kara pulls a textbook out of her backpack, a look of confusion suddenly present on her face. “There’s a textbook for this class?”

“Uh, yeah. The professor emailed us a syllabus a week ago.” Kara pulls out her rainbow sequin pencil case, unzipping it to pull out a graphite pencil. Alex looks at her pencil case and raises an eyebrow at her younger sister.

“How gay of you. And here I thought I was the gayer sister.” Alex shakes her head. “Hand me a pencil, will you? I didn’t think we would be doing anything for the first day of class, so I didn’t bring anything.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “First of all, it’s not a competition. Secondly, you just made fun of my pencil case, and now, you need a pencil. The professor said to be prepared for the first day of class, Alex.” Kara grabs a pencil and hands it to her sister.

“Some of us have a job, a social life, and a full load of classes this semester.” Alex shrugs.

“And some of us weren’t out late last night partying because it was the last day of summer. Some of us actually want to pass our classes. You’re the one who insisted on taking this class with you, Alex!”

Before Alex could retort something sassy back at her younger sister, the professor finally walks in, the loud clomping of her boots against the linoleum floor getting everyone’s attention. The whole class watches as she heads straight to the chalk board to write ‘C. Grant’ in big, capital letters, her oversized sunglasses still over her eyes, her black blouse tucked into a way too colorful floral skirt. The name sounds familiar, but Kara can’t place where she’s seen it before. “We’ll keep introductions short. I am Professor Grant, and you are all naïve, hormone-ridden students. I emailed you all a syllabus last week stating how important it is to be prepared for this first day. Turn to page 17 in your textbooks and have your graphite pencils ready. If you do not have either of those, get out now and make sure you’re prepared for the next class.”

She removes her sunglasses to give the few students who shuffle out the door a death glare.

Kara looks over at Alex who stays in her seat, emitting no signs of fear or even intimidation. Kara felt like she was feeling enough for the two of them anyway. The panic that takes over her makes her realize where she’s seen this woman before: front and center on the art department pamphlet of the university. She almost drops her pencil from the realization of who it is. She angrily turns her attention to Alex again. “You said this class was going to be easy!”

“Well, I didn’t –”

“That’s Cat Grant, Alex!” Kara angrily whispers at her sister. “She’s the head of the Art Department of NCU. She’s one of the toughest professors at this university! Don’t you do your research before enrolling in your classes?”

“It’s an art class, Kara! How hard could it be?” Alex shrugs, not seeming worried at all.

“I could kill you!” If Kara could strangle her sister right now, she would.

“Am I interrupting your conversation back there with my lecturing, ladies?” Professor Grant stops to give a piercing look to both Kara and Alex, and the two girls quickly shut their mouths and shake their heads. “Then. Pay. Attention.” Professor Grant gives Alex a look that burns right through her when she notices her missing textbook.

If Alex wasn’t afraid before, the look of fear was now apparent on her face as she too started gathering her things to quickly leave. “Fuck, I’m out. Guess I’ll see you later, Kara!” She whispers as she quickly exits.

“Care to join her?” Professor Grant asks Kara before the blonde shakes her head no. “As I was saying, this class isn’t going to be easy like I know most of you would assume.” She says firmly, staring directly at Kara as she says it. “No one seems to take art seriously, but _I_ do. Every class period, you show up, I lecture, you draw. You will have a chance to showcase what you’ve learned in this class with some real-life models whom will pose for the class. Yes, they will be in the nude, so you all will be more appreciative of the human body and all its forms. Any questions?” Professor Grants asks, looking intently at the class. If anyone had any questions, they were too afraid from the deafening silence. “Perfect. Then turn your attention to page 17 in your textbooks and let’s get started.”

The whole class turns their textbooks to said page and stay silent as Professor Grant continues on with their lecture. No one daring to interrupt her, knowing full well they’d get eaten alive if they did.

* * *

Alex showed up fully prepared for the next day of class. Kara was still giving Alex shit for thinking this class was going to be easy. Professor Grant had them focus on sketching different parts of the body. The last assignment had them focus on drawing the details of the human hand. They both decided to be each other’s hand models. Kara almost killed Alex, not once but many times during the assignment, her patience running thin with Alex’s horrible ‘hand job’ jokes and stupid puns in which she told Kara that she could ‘ _hand-_ le’ this assignment no problem. Finally, Kara decided to take a few different pictures of Alex’s hands and lock herself in her dorm room to save her sanity and spare Alex’s life. They both get passing grades for the assignment. Alex glanced at her ‘C’ and immediately celebrated with a fist pump, then looked over Kara’s shoulder to see what she got.

‘Sweet, sis, a B minus!’ Alex raises her hand for Kara to high five her only to get an annoyed look from her sister. The older Danvers sister only shrugs and claps her hands together, opting to high five herself.

Despite having a passing grade, if Kara was looking to minor in art studies, this wasn’t going to be good enough. She was determined to do better for their next assignment.

Kara and Alex were in their fourth week of class, and Professor Grant had proven it to be quite difficult during this short time. They were sitting before their easels and waiting for the professor to walk in. This was the first time they actually had a model for the class, and the easels were circled around a chair in the center of the room in a way that everyone would be able to see the model.

Finally, Professor Grant walks in, a raven-haired woman wearing a black robe following right behind her, catching everyone’s attention. “Alright, everyone. We’re not going to waste much time, so you can all get started on today’s assignment.”

Kara looks up, and she swears her breath catches in her throat when she takes a better look at the woman accompanying Professor Grant. Did she actually recruit a model for this? Because this woman was a goddess. Long, dark hair flowing down her shoulders, red lips, and the most enticing eyes Kara’s ever seen.

Kara’s staring is interrupted as Alex leans over, “I call dibs on the model.”

Kara only elbows her sister to shut her up as Professor Grant continues, “As you all should hopefully be aware, today we’re going to abandon the mannequin we’ve been using and have an actual human form be modelling for us. Let me introduce you all to Lena.” Lena only waves at the class, red lips pursed into a smile. “She models for some of the life drawing classes on occasion, so you’ll be seeing more of her in the future. Today she’ll be doing different poses, changing position every so often. Now remember, with every pose, focus on her body at the perspective you’re seeing it. The different curvatures and angles. No need to go into much detail of her pretty face as you only have a short time with each pose.” As the professor goes on to explain her expectations for this assignment, Kara focuses her attention back to Lena, watching as the woman intently focuses on Professor Grant’s words. There were no signs of nervousness or anxiety that Kara could read from her, exuding only confidence as if this were any other day, and she wasn’t just about to get naked in front of all these people she didn’t know.

From where she’s sitting, Kara can’t help but stare, carefully taking Lena in. She notices the dark red nail polish on her toes. She wonders how she got the little bruise on her thigh a few inches from the hem of her robe. She notes the way she has her arms crossed against her chest, fingers splayed along her bicep. She thinks the little freckle on her neck is cute. And she can’t help but notice how green her eyes really looked when they were staring right back at her.

_Wait._

Kara turns red, quickly looking away to focus on her pencil, pretending to make sure it was sharp enough by poking at the tip with her thumb. She immediately regrets that when she actually stabs herself and quickly slips her thumb between her lips to soothe the sting and hopefully not bleed all over the place. She doesn’t look back up, completely embarrassed at being caught.

If she did look, she would see Lena chuckling to herself, seemingly intrigued by the blonde.

“—so, before we begin, anyone have any questions?” Thank you, Professor Grant and your timing.

Alex quickly raises her hand, “When you say nude, like, how _nude_ is she going to be, so I can just prepare? Like boobs and cooch action or –”

The professor only answers with an exasperated look and completely ignores Alex. “Any _relevant_ questions?” No one raises their hand. “Then let’s begin.” Professor Grant steps back and hands the floor to Lena. Kara knows she can’t just avoid looking at Lena this whole time, so she finally looks up in time to watch the dark-haired woman getting the belt of her robe undone, a sliver of pale skin peeking between the lapels once loosened. Kara’s heart beats a little faster when Lena catches her eyes again, shrugging the robe off her shoulders and leaving her completely naked.

And Kara’s breath catches for the second time that day.

 _Shit_.

How was it possible for someone to be this gorgeous?

The first pose is simple enough as she stands in front of the chair. Her feet are hip width apart, her hands resting on her hips. The hair that settles between her legs is neat and trimmed. Lena’s back is arched, and chest is out, showcasing her full breasts; nipples peaked, a hushed shade of pink against her creamy skin. Her head is hanging low as she looks at her body to adjust her position, but when she looks up, she catches Kara’s eyes and lifts the corner of her mouth into a teasing smirk.

And Kara’s throat is suddenly dry, maybe from her jaw hanging open this whole time or from breathing too hard. Probably a combination of both.

She finally raises her pencil to the paper and finds that her hands are shaking from nerves.

God, and this was only the beginning of class. How was she going to get through it?

*

Class was almost over, and Lena was on her last pose, lying down with her back against the floor. Her arms lazily laying above her head with her legs crossed at the ankles, resting her feet on the edge of the chair so her legs were slightly elevated. She was facing Kara, and there were even times when Kara would catch Lena’s eyes as she focused on taking in the sharpness of her jawline or the curve of her arm, blushing slightly when concentrating on the roundness of Lena’s breasts or the neatly trimmed tuft of hair between her legs. Something she hoped Lena wouldn’t notice.

But Lena did notice and couldn’t help but chuckle at this show of modesty, thinking it to be quite cute.

As Kara worked on defining the lines in her drawing, Professor Grant stops between her and Alex’s easels to examine their work, making the blonde a bit nervous of her criticism. She takes a good look at Kara’s easel. “Needs some detail in certain areas, but, overall, well done.” And Kara’s relieved and lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

Professor Grant looks over at Alex’s easel. “You on the other hand, need a lot of work. I suggest taking some notes from your sister.” Professor Grant walks away disappointedly, while Alex just shrugs and keeps working. “Alright, class, pencils down. Place your names at the bottom corner of your papers please, and hand them in before you leave.”

Kara signs her name on the bottom corner of her piece and puts her pencil down.

Alex already has all her things packed up. “Sorry, sis. Gotta head to my next class. I’ve been sitting next to this one girl, Sam, and god, you gotta see her. I’ll talk to you later!”

Before Kara can even say a word, Alex is already out the door, so she keeps gathering her things.

“Nice pencil case.”

Kara looks up in surprise to see Lena approaching her, tying up the belt on her robe. And the blonde suddenly turns into a bumbling idiot and laughs nervously. “Oh, thanks! Nice, uh, body. I mean robe!” Yup, an idiot. “I mean not to say that the body underneath the robe is also nice because you’re gorgeous, but—I’m going to shut up now.”

Lena is definitely amused. “Thanks,” she says, as she turns to admire Kara’s work. “You’re really good. Are you majoring in the arts?”

“Oh, uh, no. I’m a marketing major actually, but I’ve been thinking about minoring in art studies.” Kara explains, zipping up her backpack.

“Well, you should. Professor Grant doesn’t hand out many compliments.” Lena says before walking away. “See you around, Kara.”

“Wait! How do you know my name?”

“Bottom corner.” Lena smirks, before walking off.

“Right.” Kara clears her throat and watches as Lena saunters away. She decides to head out before she could embarrass herself even more.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wrote this fic for the juliantina fandom a year ago, but never finished it, and finally, decided to rewrite it for supercorp.
> 
> anyways, happy reading!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

After their brief interaction in class, Kara wouldn’t admit to having a crush on Lena even when she found herself looking for the model around the university now that she knew Lena even existed. Kara had mistaken the raven-haired girl at the coffee shop for Lena. The woman with porcelain skin reaching for a book in front of her at the library. The dark-haired woman sitting a few seats in front of her during her macroeconomics lecture. Just glimpses of dark hair and pale skin at every corner reminding her of Lena.

Okay, so maybe she did have a little crush, but honestly, who wouldn’t?

She was eagerly anticipating for another moment with the model, but Professor Grant assigned a male model for their next project. Not as appealing as Lena, and ever the lesbian, Alex was complaining and whining the whole time next to her.

So, she’s surprised and elated when she walks into class a week later and sees Lena wrapped up in her black robe.

Kara walks over to her easel and giddily starts unpacking her things.

With there only being a few people in class so far, Lena sees Kara, seemingly happy, and approaches her. “Happy to see me?” She teases.

“Yeah, of course!” Kara looks up, trying to tone it down a bit. “I mean, it’s just been a really good day so far.” _Because you’re here._ Kara wouldn’t admit that part out loud.

“Well, I’m glad one of us is having a good day.” Lena smiles, and it’s the first time Kara actually sees her smile, and it makes her stomach flip. “Some of us have to pose naked in front of a class for hours.”

“Well, some of us wouldn’t look as good as _you_ up there.” Kara’s flirting, and she doesn’t even realize she is, just saying what comes naturally.

“I beg to differ.” Lena says biting her lip.

Kara blushes slightly, and looks behind Lena, just noticing the man in a robe behind her. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Mike. He and I are going to be modelling for you guys today.”

“Oh.” Kara hopes the disappointment isn’t apparent in her voice.

Thankfully, Alex loudly announces her entrance into the classroom at that same moment, shifting the air of conversation and slumping herself beside Kara. “Hey! Kara’s favorite model’s back!” The blonde is sitting embarrassed in her seat while Lena looks at her amused, her brow arched with a smirk on her face. Alex notices the male model behind Lena and groans. “Oh god, again?” Both Lena and Kara chuckle.

Professor Grant finally rushes in with her oversized sunglasses, holding a cup of coffee, her heels clacking with every step. “Chop-chop, everyone! We have a big project today, so let’s get going!”

“That’s my cue.” Lena excuses herself and heads toward the center of the room to stand beside Mike.

Professor Grant takes a sip of her coffee and removes her sunglasses. “As you all can see, we have the pleasure of working with two models today. You all should remember Lena from our first assignment. And this tall drink of water is Mike, our male model.” She gestures at Mike, grabbing his bicep and squeezing in delight while they both wave at the class. She clears her throat to get herself back on track from the minor distraction of Mike’s body and starts to pace in front of the two models. “As always, focus on their poses and their form. Watch how one holds the other. How they interact with one another. Now, it’s always a challenge to add another figure to your illustrations, especially when they interplay, but when done right, it certainly makes for some exquisite pieces of art.”

As the professor rambles on about the assignment, Kara’s eyes wander to Lena who is intently listening to the professor. Raven hair flowing down her shoulders, framing her perfect features. She swears Lena’s a goddess reincarnated. How can someone look that good and not be some kind of god. She looks over at Mike and notices his dark hair and muscular build. The guy is undoubtedly good-looking. She watches as Mike shrugs off his robe and then helps Lena from behind to remove her own from her shoulders, both standing naked as the day they were born, no ounce of insecurity or apprehension between them. Both pretty comfortable with each other as if they’ve done this together before.

And then Kara feels it. It comes out of nowhere, but Kara wants to punch the guy. Out of jealousy? Probably. Because she wants to be the one helping Lena out of her robe, just maybe not in front of everyone. And because Mike and Lena make a ridiculously good-looking couple. If they were together. Were they together?

“—does anyone have any questions before we start?” Professor Grant asks finally finished talking and bringing Kara out of her thoughts.

Alex is the only one that raises her hand, and Professor Grant hesitantly picks on her. “Is it mandatory to draw the male model? Can I just pick one model and draw her?”

The class laughs, and Mike has a confused look on his face as Professor Grant rolls her eyes at Alex before answering. “I understand your preference for the female form, Ms. Danvers, but unless you want a failing grade, you must also include Mr. Matthews here in your illustrations.”

Alex sighs in defeat and slumps down in her seat even more.

Kara holds her breath as she watches Mike tightly wrap an arm around Lena’s waist, his front to her back, while Lena places her arm over his, another reaching behind to grasp his hip with her back slightly arched, her bottom lip between her teeth.

Kara feels like a voyeur. Like she was looking at the front cover of some erotic romance novel or about to watch some live action porno. Kara slowly releases the breath she’d been holding and closes her eyes to refocus. Anxious. Turned on. Jealous. There were too many emotions running through her that she just needed to breathe.

When she opens her eyes, Lena is staring back at her, and god, she didn’t know how she was going to be able to focus with Lena looking at her like that. With how badly she wanted to be the one holding Lena.

Another deep breath, and she finally places pencil to paper, gliding the tip of the graphite in light lines and curves, slowly sketching the contours of Lena’s profile.

She pauses to glance back over at Lena, who’s still staring at her in that way, and Kara wonders how she’s going to be able to manage to get through this.

* * *

Kara lets her jealousy get the best of her during this whole session. She doesn’t know why. It’s not like Lena’s her girlfriend or anything, but she draws like a woman gone mad.

With every pose, her lines get harsher. Darker. She’s probably broken three pencils in frustration. In a pose where Mike and Lena are embracing, Lena is facing her and catches Kara’s eyes again, but the blonde quickly looks away to focus on the way the brunette’s chin rests against Mike’s broad shoulder, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Even frustrated, Kara still seems to capture Lena’s femininity and beauty, but the way she draws Mike’s male form is messy like she’s rushed and in a flurry.

When the timer for the final pose goes off and Professor Grant instructs them to put their pencils down, Kara takes a step back to look at her work. She wants to go back and add little details here and there and go over the figures of Mike with her pencil once more to make them look a bit neater, but they’ll have to do as she places her name on the bottom corner of the paper.

Professor Grant walks over to Kara’s easel. “I’d like to see you after class.” She says as she observes Kara’s work, before walking back to her desk.

Kara watches the professor, wondering what she could have possibly done to warrant her a discussion.

Alex gives her a troubled look. “Shit. What did you do, Kara?”

Kara shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“Well, give me all the details later _if_ you make it out alive!” Alex says as she gives Kara a hug for luck and just in case she never sees her younger sister again.

Once the last student walks out the door, Kara hesitantly heads over to Professor Grant’s desk and places her assignment on it.

“How do you think you’re doing in this class, so far, Kiera?”

“Kara.” The blonde squeaks, hating to correct her professor, before clearing her throat. “It’s _Kara_.” The professor looks up at her, a bit annoyed and still waiting for an answer. “I—uhm, I think I’m doing okay.”

“You know, _Kara_ , you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Professor Grant says, her tone softer than the usual harshness. “Your work, while mediocre at best, has great potential considering the myriad of nonsense I’ve seen from your fellow classmates…and your sister.”

Kara looks confused. “Thanks, I think.”

“Have you ever thought about majoring in the arts?”

Kara wasn’t expecting that, and she considers her answer. “As a minor, yes, but I don’t really think I’m good enough to actually major in art studies.”

Professor Grant nods. “Kara, I’d like you to take a look at the assignment you’ve just handed in.” Professor Grant places her work in front of her. “Do you know what your work comprises that is missing from those of your classmates?”

Kara carefully studies her sketches. She sees Lena holding Mike close as if they were lovers. She sees Mike’s possessive grip on Lena’s waist. She sees Lena’s calm demeanor when in Mike’s arms. She sees Lena and Mike as a couple, their chemistry just so natural. Kara shrugs, not wanting to say all those things out loud though.

Professor Grant answers for her. “I see raw emotion. You portray the models as if you were capturing an intimate moment behind closed doors. That is what everyone else is lacking. They might as well be drawing slabs of concrete, for goodness’ sake.” She looks right into Kara’s eyes. “You have talent, Kara. Please don’t let it go to waste. Just consider it at the very least.”

Kara nods, taking in everything she had just said. Though her thoughts are cut short when she hears the click of a door closing, looking up to see Lena sneaking out of the supply closet. She’s fully dressed in a simple gray t-shirt, tucked into the front of her jeans, brown ankle boots at her feet. Her raven hair is flowing down her shoulders in light waves. And Kara’s breath is taken away.

“Sorry, if I was interrupting anything. I was just finished getting dressed.” Lena says, shifting her feet and pointing back at the supply closet for reference.

“Not to worry, Lena, we were just finishing up our conversation anyway.” Professor Grant explains. “Now, both of you, leave. I need to get home to grade all these which requires _many_ glasses of wine.” She waves them both off as if she weren’t just being sentimental a minute ago.

Kara and Lena step out together, finding themselves walking side by side going in no general direction.

“I have to say it’s pretty weird not seeing you naked.” Kara jokes, breaking the silence between them.

Lena laughs. “Do you prefer me with or without clothes?” She teases.

“I—well,” Kara’s caught off guard. “Honestly, I think you look gorgeous either way.”

Lena smiles. It’s that same genuine smile she saw earlier in the day that makes Kara’s stomach flip and her heart skip.

“You looked pretty frustrated in class today.” Lena changes the subject. “You were in such a good mood, what happened?”

Kara looks up at Lena, surprised that she would even notice. “Did I look frustrated?”

“Yeah, you looked like this.” Lena makes a face where she’s furrowing her brows and wrinkling her nose. The best frustrated Kara Danvers face she could muster, and it makes Kara laugh.

“Maybe I was just concentrating really hard.”

“No. I’ve seen that face, too. You usually have this crinkle between your brows, and sometimes you stick your tongue out. It’s cute.” Lena explains, which makes Kara blush. “Listen, I didn’t mean to listen in on your conversation from earlier, but Professor Grant is right, you know?” Lena stops them both in their tracks to take a good look at Kara. “You really are good, and believe me, I’ve seen a lot of people’s work.”

“Thanks.” Kara nods, and they both continue walking. “I just don’t know. I don’t know if my parents would like it. They want me to have a degree in something more practical like business or marketing.”

“Join the club.” Lena sighs. “Take it from someone who’s always trying to please her parents, and never doing what I actually want to do.”

“You mean your parents have always wanted you to pose naked in front of people?” Kara jokes.

“Well, that’s just a side hustle they don’t know about, but they are paying for my Ph. D in bioengineering so.” Lena shrugs. “The naked stuff is just liberating and makes me feel like I’m rebelling from them somehow.”

“You’re working on your Ph. D? Looks and brains? You’ve got it all! Mike must be swooning!” Kara says, definitely slipping the last bit in to be nosy.

“Me and Mike?” The dark-haired woman looks appalled. “No. Gross. Not in a million years. I can’t believe you’d even say that.”

“Well from the poses today, it looked like you guys were close.” Kara explains.

“Ugh, no! Never. Never ever. Professor Grant just wants us to pose like we're an actual couple. Plus, he’s not even my type.”

“So, what is your type then? If you don’t mind me asking.” Kara’s ballsy enough to ask.

“Women.” Lena shrugs nonchalantly, and Kara’s eyes are wide from surprise. “Girls with pretty eyes and goofy personalities are my weakness.”

“Oh.” It’s all Kara can say, suddenly wondering if she could be Lena’s type.

They both stop in their tracks, and Lena’s looking at Kara intently. “I like talking to you, Kara. It’s…easy.”

“Me too. It’s a lot easier when you’re not naked.” Kara admits making Lena chuckle.

Kara looks up and realizes they’ve stopped right in front of her next class. “Looks like you’ve managed to walk me to my next class.” Kara gestures at the door.

“I’m such a gentlewoman. And I wasn’t even trying.” Lena winks.

Kara laughs. “I’ll see you around, Lena?”

“Yes, you’ll see me around, Kara.” Lena smirks before walking off. Kara smiles watching her, feeling a sudden high. It’s cliché, but it makes her feel alive, like she could do anything like some kind of super girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> catch me on tumblr: fatbottomedpearl


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me guys.  
> happy reading!

Kara sits comfortably on a lounge chair in the NCU Café, her knees bent, feet tucked under her, a sketch book settled on her lap.

Alex is sitting across from her, her head in her hands, a disarray of books and papers on the table in front of her. She’s studying for her global population and health exam, a look of deep concentration on her face with just a hint of panic.

Alex had asked Kara to hang out while she waited for this girl, Sam, to get out of class so they could study for the exam together. That and she really wanted Kara to meet Sam because Alex had been swooning over her for weeks.

But Kara didn’t realize “hanging out” would mean Alex not paying any attention to her, nose deep in her textbooks and study notes. Her sister must really want to impress this girl. She needed to get out of her dorm anyway. So, Kara grabbed her sketch book and pencil from her backpack, content in just drawing and keeping her sister company. She quickly takes a sip of her extra sweet, extra caramel blended coffee before grabbing her pencil.

At first, she wasn’t sure what it was she wanted to sketch, dragging undetermined lines along the paper with the tip of her pencil. But the lines evolved, slowly forming the outline of a face, the silhouette of a body. She then adds distinguishable features: a sharp jawline, round eyes, long eyelashes, neatly groomed eyebrows, a refined nose, full lips that form into a smile. She continues absentmindedly adding narrow ears, long, dark tresses of hair. Then adds little details here and there from memory: dimples on the cheeks formed from the smile, the little scar above the right eyelid, the little freckle on the chin, another on the neck, the many piercings on each ear. And soon enough, Lena appears on her paper, drawn exactly in the way Kara last saw her, t-shirt, jeans, smile and all.

Kara doesn’t mean to draw her, but Lena was the first thing to pop up in the blonde’s head, a common occurrence lately.

“Social determinants of health are conditions in which people are born, grow, live…” She looks up to see Alex mumbling to herself and chanting the phrase over and over like a spell. Kara can’t help but chuckle at how ridiculous her sister looks.

The bell on the door of the café jingles shifting her attention to the two women walking in. And Kara’s eyes go wide and she’s quickly shoving her sketch book to the side, hiding it from view as she sees Lena walking in. She has to get used to seeing Lena in clothes because she’s wearing a pair of high-waisted skinny jeans ripped at the knees with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist, a black crop top covering her torso with enough skin to reveal a bit of her tummy. She’s with another pretty brunette. And Kara’s heart sinks seeing them together.

Her girlfriend maybe? Kara hopes not.

The blonde almost dies when Lena recognizes her, her pretty face lighting up. She and her _friend_ start walking over, which prompts Alex to finally look up from her books and smile. “Kara, act cool, she’s here…with Lena?” Alex whispers, catching on all of a sudden.

“When Sam mentioned something about studying with an Alex Danvers, I should have put two and two together.” Lena says, standing before the Danvers sisters. “I’m just here being a good best friend, dropping her off and grabbing some coffee. Also, making sure she’s not studying with some creep.”

Alex stands up giving Lena an offended look that makes Lena laugh. “I’m glad I don’t qualify as some creep.” Alex says. “Kara, this is Sam, and you know Lena from class.”

Kara stands and shakes Sam’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Alex has been talking nonstop about you.”

“Kara!” Alex practically shouts, an annoyed look on her face.

“Good things only, I hope.” Sam smiles, then gets this look like she’s just had an epiphany. “Wait. Lena, is this the same Kara that you’ve been talk—”

“Uh, yeah!” Lena quickly interrupts, not wanting Sam to finish that sentence, giving her best friend a knowing look.

Sam nods and clears her throat. “I’ve heard you’re quite the artist.”

Kara laughs nervously. “Oh, thanks! But, honestly, I don’t think I’m as good as Lena makes me out to be.”

“She’s just being modest.” Alex explains. “Plus, the talent runs in the family.”

“I’m adopted, Alex.” Kara interjects.

“Yes, but it’s like a sisterly telepathic talent that I passed on to you.”

“Sure, Alex. Whatever you want to believe. Can I grab you guys some coffee?” Kara offered, needing to get away from her sister before she could attempt to strangle her in front of Sam and Lena.

“Just a black coffee for me.” Sam answers before taking a seat beside Alex.

“And I’ll take an earl grey tea.” Lena says as she sits in the lounge chair Kara was sitting at.

Kara nods and walks away to get their drinks.

Lena watches Kara get in line, then shifts her attention to Sam and Alex. She’d never seen her best friend so smitten, noticing how Sam watched Alex read off some notes for their exam.

Lena leans back in the chair to get comfortable, but suddenly feels something hard hit the side of her thigh. Thinking it to be another one of Alex’s many textbooks, she reaches for it. She’s about to place it on the table with all the other books, but then she gets a better look.

Lena carefully glances at it, knowing full well that it’s Kara sketchbook just from seeing her work in class. But what surprises her the most is that she’s seeing herself on the page in that very same outfit she wore when she walked Kara to class. And she’s smiling. Like genuinely smiling. Something she rarely sees in actual photos of herself. She notes the attention to detail: the dimples on her cheeks, the freckle on her chin, the piercings in her ears, even the scar on her eyelid. It looked like an actual photograph. She’s taken aback because it’s beautiful. She’s _beautiful_. At least she feels it from just looking at this sketch.

Is this what it feels like to see yourself in someone else’s eyes? There’s a warmth that rises from her stomach to her cheeks, painting them pink. She’s definitely flattered and quite impressed.

Finally coming to her senses and knowing she’s seen something she wasn’t supposed to, she quickly looks up to make sure Kara was still at the counter grabbing their drinks, which she was. So, Lena hurriedly shoves the sketch book back where she found it. She sits there awkwardly fiddling with her hands and still looking a bit flushed.

Just in time for when Kara comes back. She hands Lena her tea and Sam her coffee, and both ladies thank her.

With Alex and Sam preoccupied with their studying and each other, there’s this awkward silence falling between the blonde and the brunette, and Lena hates it. “Do you wanna get out of here?” She finally asks Kara.

Kara looks surprised but quickly recovers. “Yeah, sure, absolutely. Let me just get my things.”

Lena smiles, standing up, and notices Sam giving her a knowing look which she returns with a middle finger. Kara grabs her backpack and shoves her pencil case inside. She looks around for her sketch book and finds it where Lena was sitting and she quickly shuts it close before putting it in her backpack.

“Good luck studying you two.” Lena says to both Sam and Alex.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Sam playfully retorts which prompts her another middle finger from her best friend.

“It was nice seeing you, Lena, despite this being the first time I’ve actually seen you clothed.” Alex waves at Lena who just laughs.

Once they’ve all said their final good-byes, waves, middle fingers and all, both Kara and Lena walk out into the brisk fall afternoon.

“Are you hungry?” Lena asks.

“Always.”

Lena laughs. “I know a good Chinese restaurant down the street from campus. They have amazing pot stickers.”

“All you had to say was ‘pot stickers’, and I’ll do whatever you like.” Kara replies.

“Noted.” Lena smirks, Kara walking beside her.

They sit opposite each other in a booth at the restaurant and order about ten servings of pot stickers and dim sum. They talk easily about their days and their current troubles until their food arrives. Lena watches quite amused at the endless pit that is Kara Danvers. When Lena is full from her second serving of food, Kara asks if it’s okay for her to eat the rest, and Lena gladly lets her, even if it’s just to sit with Kara a little bit longer.

When their bill arrives, Kara grabs for it, but Lena takes it first. Kara even insists on paying for all the food she ate, but Lena just tells her that she could get the next one. Kara says thank you and smiles quietly in her seat, but inside she’s giddy and screaming just thinking about another opportunity to hang out with Lena.

The night is cool when they exit the restaurant.

“Are you going back to campus?” Kara asks.

“No. I think I’m gonna settle in for the night and head home.”

“Oh. Is it far from here?” Kara’s nervously rocking on the balls of her feet.

“Just a few blocks away.”

“Can I walk you?”

“Yeah.” Lena smiles. “I’d like that."

They walk slowly, talking and enjoying each other’s company until they’re finally in front of Lena’s apartment building.

“I had fun tonight.” Lena says, looking up at Kara, their little height difference only dawning on her now.

“I did, too.” Kara smiles then hesitates before she says, “ I can’t help but feel like this was a date.”

“Are you asking me if it was?” Lena smirks, eyebrow arched curiously.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to it being a date.” Kara admits, looking away shyly.

“Then, it’s a date.” Lena shrugs, earning a smile from Kara. “I do have one question for you, Kara.”

“Yeah? Shoot.”

“What inspires you, you know, to draw?” Maybe it’s a bullshit question, but Lena’s been curious about it since she saw the sketch in the café.

Kara’s a bit taken by surprise from the question, and Lena can tell she’s really contemplating her answer from the crinkle forming on her brow. “I can be cliché and say whatever catches my eye,” Kara starts. “But I think, mostly, I want to capture specific moments. Moments that mean something. That make me happy or smile,” the blonde pauses a beat. “Memories I don’t ever want to forget, I guess. Does that make sense?”

Lena nods understanding, and there’s this sudden urge in her, a pull. Like she needs to be closer to Kara. Like she wants to kiss her, so she asks, “Can I kiss you?”

And Kara’s surprised, but she quickly nods and leans in to kiss Lena. And when their lips meet, everything just feels right. The world stops and it feels like it’s just the two of them. Kara’s sliding a hand in Lena’s hair to deepen the kiss. Lena’s dizzy and a little winded, but it doesn’t stop her from pulling Kara closer. It doesn’t stop her from sliding her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, and it certainly doesn’t stop the gasp that comes out of her when Kara bites her bottom lip.

Lena doesn’t even want to stop this, but they’re in the middle of the sidewalk with people walking around them, and so she pulls away, both of them breathless. She looks up at Kara, whose eyes are bit darker, lips a bit swollen, cheeks a bit flushed, and glasses a bit crooked on her nose. All Lena wants is to pull her back in for another kiss.

“I’m afraid that if we don’t stop, I’ll ruin whatever this thing is that’s happening between us, and I really don’t want to do that.” Lena explains.

Kara nods quickly, licking her lips, still a bit speechless.

“Good night, Kara.” Lena says, mustering all her strength to back away to her door.

“Good night, Lena.” Kara sighs.

Kara walks back to her dorm, still a little dizzy from the kiss, with a goofy smile on her face.


End file.
